These Tears I Cry (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: I... just wanted to tell you something. Okay, a lot of somethings - bear with me, please. I wish you were here in person so that I didn't have to talk to a slab of rock, but I guess if you were here, I wouldn't be telling you all this...


**Автор:**  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/8079808/1/These-Tears-I-Cry  
**Беты (редакторы):** IMBSoD  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Юхи Куренай/Сарутоби Асума  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанры:** Ангст

**Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Я хотела бы, чтобы ты был здесь, чтобы мне было кому сказать это. Хотя если бы ты был здесь, мне не пришлось бы это говорить.

**Посвящение:**  
Памяти Сарутоби Асумы.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

Асума...  
Услышать твоё имя или увидеть твоё лицо - не это беспокоит меня. Я хочу сказать, твоё лицо - единственное, что я когда-либо любила. Твои изворотливые улыбки, живые глаза и твою бороду, которую я не могла заставить тебя сбрить, сигарету во рту, наклоненную вверх или вниз в зависимости от твоего настроения.

Я... Я только хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Хорошо, не кое-что, а очень многое - потерпи меня, пожалуйста. У меня не так много времени, поэтому я выделю важные моменты. Я написала два свитка с речью на твои похороны, но, конечно, зачитывать два свитка было бы слишком долго. В тот день шел дождь, и я просто оставила их дома. Я хотела бы, что ты был здесь, и я могла бы сказать это тебе лично, но не думаю, что мне пришлось бы тебе это говорить, будь ты здесь.

Помнишь те цветы, что ты подарил мне пару дней назад? Спасибо еще раз. Я очень люблю цветы. Этот букет стоял в вазе у меня на ночном столике, но когда я услышала, что произошло... На следующий день после твоих похорон я их засушила и теперь они лежат в изголовье моей кровати в память о тебе. Я полагаю, думая о прошлом, мне действительно не нужно ничего, напоминающего о тебе. Я и так никогда не забуду тебя, Асума, даже через тысячу лет.

Спасибо за приглашение, но похоже, мне придется задержаться из-за дождя до обеда. Я буду держаться за него даже если... Даже если ты уже никогда не вернешься. Я счастлива, ведь я знаю что ты, Асума... Ты был великим человеком, и я уверена, что твои друзья согласны со мной. Я думаю ты всё ещё, но... Ты уже носишь маленькие крылышки и нимб и мешок из-под муки. Этого и следовало ожидать, но при жизни твоё чувство моды было лучше.

Кто я такая, чтобы критиковать тебя только потому, что ты уже не можешь постоять за себя? Я такая идиотка. Я не могу сказать тебе, как мне жаль. Я не смогла быть там и принять удар на себя. Я бы приняла их все, Асума, но мне кажется, что ты не позволил бы мне это. В этом весь ты - взять всё на себя, и боль, и славу.

Гах, я снова. Я прошу прощения. Думаю я сегодня немного не в себе. Хей, по крайней мере, ты больше не куришь? Я была уверена, что ты умрешь лет в шестьдесят от рака легких, а не вот так...

Кого я обманываю? Я бы отдала всё, чтобы ты вернулся, курящий или нет. Я даже скучаю по тому, как начинала задыхаться во время разговора от табачного дыма, ты мне веришь? Я думаю, человек только тогда понимает ценность чего-либо, когда уже это потерял. Я так скучаю по тому, как ты ругался из-за моего мошенничества во время игры в шоги, думаю будет уместно сказать, что в последний раз я позволила тебе выиграть.

Ха, я такая романтичная дура. Люди думают, что я самая жестокая куноичи в Конохагакуре, но на самом деле... Я очень мягкая. Я имею ввиду именно то, что я сказала, но если кто-нибудь спросит, я буду всё отрицать. Только ты знал. Передай "Привет" своему отцу от меня, хорошо? Я не собираюсь мучить себя, пытаясь представить Третьего Хокаге в мешке из-под муки, поэтому пришли мне его фото. На Новый Год я буду ждать тебя на моем месте, так что, не разочаруй меня, иначе я воскрешу тебя и убью сама.

Позволь предупредить тебя заранее: только потому что ты невидимый, не смей ползать вокруг моей квартиры, как Джирайя-сама, который до сих пор известен как старик-извращенец. Не превращайся в него, иначе оторву тебе голову.

Я надеюсь, ты счастлив там. Не пей много. Не возвращайся домой поздно. Удачи. Будь хорошим. Возьми их, тигр.

Навеки твоя,  
Куренай.


End file.
